Last Halloween
by amynaoko
Summary: Miro los ojos verdes de su hijo, no sabiendo si los volveria a ver de nuevo, deposito un beso en su frente y lo protegio con su cuerpo. Capitulo Unico, la Noche que voldemort visita a los Potter.


Los personajes son propiedad de J.K.Rowling, ya quisiera que fueran mios.  
Este es mi primer fic de Harry Potter, así que espero que les guste...

Este fic, lo publique en otra pagina con el nombre de Lady Beleth, pero aqui lo publico como amynaoko, asi que no vallan a creer que me lo robe, ok, en fin espero que lo disfruten y que me dejen reviews, der acuendo, pues adelante a leer se ha dicho...

Halloween

El sol iluminaba la habitación lentamente, sin embargo la mujer que descansaba en la cama ya se había despertado, y contemplaba al que dormía tranquilamente a su lado, pensaba en cuanto había cambiado su vida desde que lo conoció, del gran amor que sentía por el y de la gran alegría que le había dado a ser madre.  
  
Se levanto, comenzó a acariciar el cabello negro azabache de su compañero, tocando su mejilla, sus ojos cerrados, tan diferentes de cuando se ponía los anteojos, que descansaban sobre la mesita de noche, lentamente rozo sus labios, se acerco y deposito un dulce beso en sus labios, el hombre no se despertó, un poco desilusionada se levanto de la cama y le dirigió una mirada a su dormido esposo y con una sonrisa se dirigió al cuarto de baño.  
  
Abrió la llave de la regadera, y mientras se preparaba para ducharse se fijo en la mujer de 25 años, con el cabello rojo oscuro y los ojos verde brillante que le devolvía la mirada a través del espejo, la miro, cuanto había cambiado, toco la mano de la mujer y le sonrió, ¿Por que estaba tan melancólica? solo era Hallowen, y si no se arreglaba pronto nunca tendría todo listo para la noche.  
  
Decidió ponerse un vestido verde, si pensaba en salir no seria correcto llamar la atención con una túnica violeta. Peinó su cabello y lo dejo suelto, lentamente abrió la puerta y se encontró a su esposo aun dormido, salió de la habitación y camino por el corredor hasta la habitación del fondo, abrió lentamente la puerta para no despertarlo y entró.  
  
El sol iluminaba ya la habitación de su pequeño hijo, en la cual había una cuna en el centro donde este dormía. Se acerco y lo observó, había heredado el cabello negro azabache y rebelde de su padre, en ese momento abrió los ojos mostrando el color verde brillante que había heredado de ella.  
  
El niño levanto los brazos y sonrió a su madre, esperando que esta lo cargara, ella lo tomó entre sus brazos y el se acurrucó en su pecho,  
  
- Buenos días mi pequeño Harry- dijo mientras le sonreía a su hijo - quieres ayudarme a preparar el desayuno.  
  
El niño agitó sus brazos y sonrió entusiasmado ante la idea...  
  
- De acuerdo - sonrió ella y después de cambiar a su hijo se dirigieron a la cocina.  
  
Entró a la cocina y dejó a Harry en su silla alta mientras se colocaba su delantal y sacaba su varita mágica con la que apuntó a la despensa mientras de esta salían los ingredientes del desayuno.  
  
En un rato el ambiente estuvo lleno del olor del desayuno: salchichas, huevos fritos, tocino, pan y café.  
De repente sintió unos brazos alrededor de ella  
  
- Buenos días cielo- dijo una voz a su oído mientras la tenía sujeta por la cintura  
- James, pensé que aun dormías, te iba a despertar en un minuto  
- Me despertó el olor que sale de la cocina- respondió James  
- Si- contestó ella - el desayuno estará listo en un minuto  
- ¿Desayuno?  
- Si el desayuno, la comida antes del almuerzo - le contesto Lily, mientras se reía  
- ¡Ah, estas cocinando! Pensé que se estaba quemando la cocina - contesto James al mismo tiempo que escapaba de su esposa que se disponía a lanzarle un maldición.  
-Lo siento Lily fue una broma, vamos no tienes sentido del humor?  
-No, no tengo- respondió molesta Lily  
-No es eso lo siento amor era una broma- dijo James mientras abrazaba a su esposa y la besaba tiernamente.  
  
- Buenos días Capitán -dijo mientras cargaba a su hijo que reía al estar con su padre.  
- Por que le dices capitán, James- preguntó Lily mientras comenzaba a servir el desayuno.  
- Es para que se acostumbre, para cuando sea capitán del equipo de quiditch de Gryffindor- dijo mientras dejaba a Harry en la silla y se sentaba a desayunar.  
- Como sabes que va a jugar quiditch o incluso que este en Gryffindor? -contestó Lily mientas se sentaba  
- Yo lo se, además tu y yo estuvimos ahí, donde mas estaría, en Slytherin?- contestó James mientras tomaba una tostada.  
- Si, es cierto - dijo Lily mientras se levantaba para ver que había traído la lechuza que acababa de entrar por la ventana.  
- ¿Que es Lily?  
- Solo el profeta- contestó mientras le pagaba a la lechuza y lo dejaba en la mesa - ¿Oye, y vendrán todos en la noche?  
- Solo Remus y Sirius, Peter dijo que tenía un compromiso que atender -contesto  
- No será una cita- preguntó con una sonrisa Lily  
- No lo se, pero si quieres lo averiguaré después- sonrió James  
- Gracias cielo  
  
Terminaron de desayunar y Lily se encontraba limpiando a Harry que tenia comida hasta en el pelo, mientras James se preparaba para irse al trabajo.  
  
- Ten mucho cuidado James- le dijo Lily, mientras dejaba a Harry en la silla - los mortífagos están muy activos y puede pasar algo.  
- No te preocupes cielo- dijo James mientras abrazaba a su esposa- tendré cuidado, además son los riesgos de ser auror, lo sabes.  
-Si lo se, pero aun así cuídate  
-Claro, contestó él mientras la besaba  
-¿Que vas a hacer hoy?  
-Tengo que ir al callejón Diagon, a comprar unas cosas para la noche- contesto Lily  
-¿Que tienes que comprar?- pregunto James mientras se ponía la capa de viaje  
-Nada importante, solo cosas, para envenenar a Sirius y otra túnica  
-¿Qué, otra túnica? si te compraste una hace tres días- contestó sorprendido  
- Si, pero quiero lucir una nueva, para la cena de hoy, y Harry también necesita algunas cosas- respondió Lily mientras le sonreía a su esposo  
- Esta bien, cómprate lo que quieras, además si vas a cocinar de todas maneras nos envenenaras a todos- respondió el hombre sacando su varita por si acaso, sin embargo su esposa ri  
-jajaja que gracioso, amor  
-Y ahora que es lo que quieres Lily?- cuestionó James - tu nunca te ríes de mis bromas  
-Nada- sonrió pícaramente Lily  
-¿Vamos se que quieres algo?- Volvió a cuestionar su esposo  
-Solo que, tengo que ir al callejón Diagon, con Harry, y volveré con muchas compras y tengo que regresar a preparar la cena y....  
- Lily Evans ni siquiera lo pienses  
-Vamos amor, dijo mientras lo abrazaba y le ponía ojos de borrego a medio morir - No puedo viajar en la red flu con Harry es muy inquieto y.....  
- Harry es un niño muy tranquilo!  
  
De pronto se escuchó un ruido, y ambos voltearon y vieron a Harry en el suelo, que se había caído con todo y silla.  
  
- Que decías cielo- dijo Lily mientras levantaba a Harry y lo cargaba.  
- Por que no te apareces- sugirió James  
- Es muy incomodo sobre todo con Harry y las compras  
- Pero, pero, lo vas a chocar de nuevo  
- Eso fue un accidente, ya te dije que ese árbol se me atravesó de repente  
- Si como no, además, además, tu... no...Puedes....esta bien pero cuídalo ¿si?  
- Como si fuera nuestro hijo- contestó Lily levantando una mano en señal de juramento  
-De acuerdo- suspiro derrotado James, mientras le entregaba las llaves de coche.  
-Gracias, amor - le dijo mientras tomaba las llaves y dejaba caer a Harry en la mesa- bueno, lo cuidaré mejor que a nuestro hijo  
-Ya me voy, pero cuida a mi carro, cuidado con las vueltas y los árboles que caminen despistados, de acuerdo- contestó James con una voz débil, como si le doliera que Lily manejara su auto.  
-Si, amor y no te preocupes- le dijo mientras lo abrazaba y le daba un beso - anda despídete de papa Harry  
-Adiós Harry- dijo James mientras cargaba a Harry -y cuida que tu madre no estrelle el carro, de acuerdo  
Harry sonrió, y James le dio el bebe a Lily le dio un ultimo beso, y desapareció.  
  
Lily miró a su hijo y ambos se rieron - Vamos Harry tenemos mucho que hacer,  
Y el carro de tu padre no se va a estrellar solo.  
  
Después de un rato, la señora Potter y su hijo salieron de casa, con destino a Londres, colocó la carreola de su hijo en la cajuela y a este en su pequeño asiento en la parte de atrás del coche, saliendo así de su hogar para disponerse a realizar sus compras en el callejón Diagon.  
  
Cerca del mediodía llegaron a Londres, Harry se había quedado dormido pero en cuanto su madre estaciono el auto, cerca del caldero chorreante, se despertó y comenzó a moverse y gritar.  
  
-Ya mi pequeño en un momento nos iremos a comprarte cosas - dijo Lily mientras se quitaba el cinturón de seguridad y abría la puerta. En cuanto sacó a Harry del carro este se calmó y miraba emocionado a su alrededor.  
-Listo mejor, ¿No?- Sonrió al ver a su hijo tan contento.  
  
Llegaron a la entrada de una taberna vieja y algo sucia, el Caldero Chorreante, tras la cual estaba la entrada mágica al callejón Diagon, Lily empujo la carreola de Harry y entraron.  
  
Dentro había mucha gente, brujas y magos que venían a pasar un día de compras. Al dirigirse hacia la parte de atrás, una voz conocida la llamo.  
  
-Lily, hola ¿que haces aquí?  
- Hola Hagrid, Nada solo vengo de compras, ¿y tu que haces aquí?-contesto la señora Potter mientras saludaba a su amigo.  
-Solo vine a tomarme una copa- contestó mientras cargaba a Harry - vaya ya estas muy grande la última vez que te vi. estabas mas pequeño- contesto mientras Harry jugaba con su barba.  
-Si tienes razón crece muy rápido, tengo que comprarle ropa muy seguido, ya no le queda la que le compre hace poco.  
-Lily, estas segura que es correcto que salgas de casa en estos momentos y sobre todo con Harry, quiero decir podría.....  
-No lo creo Hagrid, además necesitaba salir, es muy fastidioso estar siempre encerrada, además no te preocupes todo esta controlado, recuerda que antes de que naciera Harry, yo también era auror, creo que puedo cuidarme a mi y a mi hijo- contestó muy segura Lily Potter.  
-Si pero..., bueno esta bien, solo ten cuidado,  
-Claro, Hagrid, ¿Puedes hacerme un favor?  
-Si lo que sea  
-Puedes cuidar a Harry un momento, mientras me cambio  
-Si, pero ¿Cambiarte de que?- pregunto un muy confundido Hagrid  
-Quiero ponerme una túnica, no quiero andar con ropa muggle aquí- dijo mientras  
le daba a Harry, y se marchaba a cambiar.  
  
-Bueno y que se siente ser bebe- dijo Hagrid mientras Harry lo miraba con una cara muy sorprendida.  
  
Lily llego después, lucía una túnica azul y un sombrero que hacia juego, Hagrid le entregó a Harry, que comenzaba a inquietarse por la ausencia de su madre, y le dijo que permanecería en el caldero chorreante por si necesitaba alguna cosa. Después Lily y Harry, salieron al patio de atrás, Lily golpeo el tercer ladrillo de la izquierda con su varita mágica y esperaron hasta que se abriera en la pared el arco que daba al Callejón Diagon.  
  
Comenzaron a bajar la larga y empedrada calle, Harry se movía ansioso por mirar a todos lados, y algunas personas se detenían a saludar a Lily y algunas comentaban el parecido de Harry con James.  
  
La primera parada para ellos fue en la tienda de Madame Malkin, Túnicas para toda ocasión, en donde un bruja regordeta, la saludo muy entusiasmada en cuanto entró.  
  
-Señora Potter, que placer verla de nuevo, me acaban de llegar unas túnicas de importación, y unos sombreros nuevos.  
-Que bien, estoy buscando una túnica para esta noche, tendré una reunión en mi casa y quiero algo especial- dijo esto mientras dejaba la carreola cerca del mostrador y cargaba a Harry.  
  
-Claro, por que no ve las de este lado, aunque no tengo nada para este pequeño, por que no vas a pequeños magos - dijo la vendedora mientras cargaba a Harry por que Lily estaba escogiendo una túnicas.  
  
-Si, iremos ahí mas adelante- contestó mientras entraba al probador con una gran cantidad de prendas.  
  
Después de un rato de probarse muchas túnicas y varios galeones menos, se dirigieron a Pequeños Magos, una tienda en donde vendían ropa y juguetes para niños  
  
Cuando entraron Lily quedo maravillada ante las cosas que vendían, ropa y túnicas muy lindas, muñecos de todas formas y que realizaban diferentes cosas como cantar o incluso un oso que gritaba cuando estaba sucio.  
  
Se dirigieron a ver las túnicas, Lily escogió una túnica verde botella, y un sombrero igual, para Harry  
  
-No es adorable - dijo Lily mientras se lo enseñaba a su hijo - esto es lo que usaras esta noche, además es igual a la mía.  
  
Sin embargo Harry decía con su cabeza que no e incluso hizo una mueca de asco, pero Lily, no le hizo caso, y siguió escogiéndole ropa, entonces vio una pijama con dibujos de snitch que se movían por toda la superficie de la tela.  
  
-Sabes Harry, puede ser que tu padre tenga razón, tal vez seas un jugador de quiditch así que te comprare una pijama con una quaffle para que seas cazador igual que tu padre.  
  
-Disculpe - Pregunto Lily a la bruja que estaba detrás del mostrador - tiene pijamas con quaffles.  
-No solo esa de snitch - contestó la bruja  
-Mmmm, bueno quiditch es quiditch ¿no? - dijo Lily mientras tomaba dos pijamas.  
  
Después fueron a la sección de juguetes, en donde Lily comenzó a escoger varios muñecos para Harry.  
  
-Mira Harry, un puffkein de peluche no es adorable - cuando Lily volteo Harry había agarrado un peluche de un dragón negro, que rugía cada vez que lo abrazaban  
-Harry, cielo, no prefieres este adorable puffkein a ese feo y horrible dragón - Dijo mientras le daba también el puffkein, sin embargo Harry comenzó a hacer que el dragón se comiera al puffkein.  
  
- Se puede saber quien te enseña a hacer esas cosas - le preguntó mientras Harry seguía tratando que el dragón se comiera al puffkein.  
-Sirius - dijo Lily mientras le quitaba el puffkein a Harry  
-Esta bien Harry dame el dragón - dijo mientras le intentaba quitárselo a su hijo Harry se aferro al dragón, y puso ojos de que no quería soltar el dragón, se veía taan tierno que Lily no se atrevió a quitárselo - Esta bien llevate el dragón.... y también el puffkein.  
  
Después de pagar salieron y se dirigieron a Flourish y Blotts en donde el dependiente recibió a Lily con una gran bienvenida y le mostró varios libros a los que Lily comenzó a hojearlos emocionada, al cabo de un rato decidió que libros se llevaría, y se sorprendió observar que su hijo se quedo dormido en la carreola abrazando su dragón.  
Cuando salio de la librería, se dirigió a la farmacia en donde compro varias cosas para preparar pociones, después se dirigió a la tienda Un hogar Mágico en donde compro ingredientes y otros artículos para la cena.  
  
Cuando salio de ahí, Harry ya se había despertado, y tenia hambre, se dirigieron a  
Florean Fortescue en donde Lily le dio a Harry su botella de leche y después le compro un helado de chocolate que ambos comieron con mucho gusto, Harry sobre todo se la paso ensuciándose con el helado, justo cuando Lily lo limpiaba vio pasar a una persona que conocía muy bien.  
  
-¡Peter! Peter, oye, aqu  
-Ah, hola Lily, no te había visto - dijo mientras se sentaba en una silla.  
-¿Como estas? ¿Por que no vas a ir a la cena?  
-Ehh, mmm, lo que pasa es que.... tengo...algo importante esta noche...- contesto nervioso Peter, uno de los amigos más queridos de su esposo.  
-¿Que puede ser mas importante que tus amigos, Peter?- le cuestiono Lily  
-pues...es -...que...lo que.....es que....pues....  
-¿Tienes una cita?  
-Yo, no lo que pasa es que.....  
-Vamos, puedes decírmelo  
-lo que pasa, es que....  
-De acuerdo, si terminas temprano, por que no vas a la cena, nos encantaría conocerla  
-Si, bueno, tal vez, pero es que no es una cita - contesto Peter Pettigrew  
-De acuerdo como tu digas, bien entonces nos vamos - dijo Lily mientras ponía a Harry en su carreola  
-Esta bien, espero verlos después - contesto Peter mientras Lily se marchaba hacia el caldero chorreante.  
  
En cuanto entraron al bar, Hagrid se les acerco y se sorprendió al ver la carreola de Harry llena de paquetes, tantos que Harry no cabía. Se ofreció a acompañarlos al auto y cargar todos los paquetes, en cuanto los guardaron y Harry estuvo en su asiento Hagrid le dijo:  
  
-¿Que es esto Lily?- pregunto Hagrid mientras señalaba la puerta del lado izquierdo, que mostraba un rayón que ocupaba casi toda la puerta.  
-¿Que que es que?, Ahí no, no debí dar esa vuelta tan pegada a ese autobús - contesto Lily mientras buscaba algo desesperadamente en su bolsa.,  
-Y, James no se enojara si lo ve - dijo Hagrid, mientras veía la puerta  
-No, si no lo descubre - respondió Lily, quien seguía buscando algo en su bolsa.  
-No crees, que se de cuenta, el rayón tiene mas de 5 cm como para que no lo note - le dijo desconcertado Hagrid.  
-No, lo notara, para situaciones como esta traigo esta botellita - dijo Lily mientras le mostraba a Hagrid, una botellita de color rojo - es barniz de uñas color rojo carmín, es casi idéntico al del carro, James nunca lo notara.  
¿Y si lo descubre?  
-Espero que no - dijo mientras le aplicaba el barniz al carro, cubriendo el rayón, aunque no completamente - aun se nota un poco, pero espero que no lo descubra.  
-Ojala resulte Lily, si no James se molestara mucho contigo  
-Si resultara, no te preocupes, bien Hagrid espero verte pronto, y no le vayas a decir nada a James ¿De acuerdo?  
-Claro, no le diré nada, cuídate Lily, adiós Harry - dijo Hagrid mientras se dirigía de nuevo al caldero chorreante.  
  
El viaje de regreso a casa comenzó, Harry jugaba con su dragón, mientras que  
en la cabeza de Lily Potter rondaban muchos pensamientos, sobre todo por la extraña actitud de Peter. ¿Por que estaba tan nervioso? ¿Acaso le ocultaba algo?  
No, no tenía por que pensar así, Peter era uno de los mejores amigos de James, nunca los traicionaría, además Sirius les había dicho que Peter era de confianza.  
Llegaron cerca del atardecer al valle de Godric, el sol comenzaba a ocultarse y el cielo se tornaba de color rojo. Lily, con algo de dificultad bajo todas las compras y a Harry, al entrar a la casa dejo a Harry en su corralito y se puso su delantal, había mucho trabajo que hacer y no podía perder el tiempo.  
  
Comenzó a limpiar la casa, y aunque se ayudo de la magia se llevo casi una hora en dejarla completamente reluciente.  
Después comenzó a preparar la cena, todos los platillos favoritos de sus amigos, en especial comida como la de Hogwarts.  
  
Cuando todo estuvo listo, era el turno de arreglarse, tomo a Harry y subieron, primero le dio un baño ya que después de tanto chocolate estaba todo pegajoso, después le puso la túnica verde botella y el sombrero a juego, que le compro en el callejón diagon, aunque parecía que a este no le agradaba mucho la combinación Lily pensó que se veía adorable. Cuando Harry estuvo listo fue el turno de Lily, se puso una túnica igual que la de Harry y recogió su cabello en una larga trenza en la cual llevaba una cinta también color verde, después el toque final, el perfume de flores que volvía loco a James.  
  
-Que te parece ¿Me veo bien? - Dijo mientras volteaba a ver a su hijo, quien le sonreía en señal de que si.  
  
De repente un ruido le indico que su esposo, había llegado por fin a casa, desde el piso de abajo se escucho que alguien la llamaba:  
  
-Lily, estas aqu  
-Si, James, ahora bajo- contesto  
-Vamos Harry, nos esperan - Dijo mientras cargaba a su hijo y se dirigían a las escaleras  
  
Al llegar al pie de la escalera pudo ver a su esposo, James Potter, y Remus Lupin uno de los mejores amigos de ambos.  
  
-Lily te ves preciosa - Comento Remus apenas la vio en la escalera - Ah, ahí esta Harry - dijo mientras le quitaba a Harry de los brazos y lo cargaba.  
-Si Lily te ves hermosa, como siempre - dijo James mientras abrazaba y le daba un beso a su esposa.  
-¿Donde esta Sirus?- pregunto Lily al no ver al padrino de su hijo.  
-Ya lo conoces, decidió venir en su moto, le encanta conducirla, en cualquier oportunidad que tiene - le respondió Remus mientras le enseñaba a Harry globos de colores que sacaba de su varita.  
  
En ese momento se escucho un fuerte ruido, y al poco rato Sirius Black, el mejor amigo de los Potter, y padrino de Harry entro en la casa, al entrar lo primero que hizo fue decir:  
-James, por que tu carro tiene un rayón en la puerta  
-! QUE ¡LILY TE DIJE QUE TUVIERAS CUIDADO - de inmediato salio corriendo hacia la calle a observar su querido carro.  
-Sirius, por que le dijiste, ahora se va a enojar - contesto Lily  
-Lo siento, Lily - contesto Sirius mientras le quitaba a Harry a Remus y lo cargaba  
-Como esta mi ahijado favorito, ¿has hecho alguna travesura hoy? - dijo mientras lanzaba a Harry y lo atrapaba en el aire.  
-Sirius, Harry es tu único ahijado - dijo Remus mientras le intentaba quitar a Harry  
-Si pero aun así es el favorito - contesto Sirius, alejando a Harry de Remus.  
  
De repente se abrió la puerta y entro James parecía furioso.  
  
-LILY POTTER, COMO TE ATREVES A RAYAR MI CARRO, Y PEOR QUERER TAPARLO CON BARNIZ DE UÑAS - Grito James tan fuerte que Harry comenzó a llorar y Sirius trataba de calmarlo meciéndolo  
-Lo siento amor, no pensé que fueras a darte cuenta, use rojo carmín para igualar el color del carro, lo siento James - contesto una Lily con cara de arrepentimiento.  
-Rojo carmín, deberías haber usado rojo bermellón, Lily es mas parecido al del color del carro - Contesto Remus mientras hacia aparecer burbujas de su varita para calmar a Harry, quien seguía haciendo pucheros.  
-Lily, como pudiste hacer algo así - comento Sirus con un tono de voz que expresaba una desilusión.  
-ESO ES LO QUE DIGO YO, COMO TE...  
-Te dije que usaras rojo mustang 78, ese es perfecto para cuando rayas el carro de James  
-Si es cierto, lo olvide - respondió Lily mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza  
-No creen que el rojo sangre lo cubriría mejor - dijo Remus  
-Tal vez - contesto Sirius - pero no te olvides que otro tipo de rojo podría cubrirlo mejor, tal vez rojo...  
-DE QUE ESTAN HABLANDO, SOLO HAY UN TIPO DE ROJO - contesto un muy desconcertado James - ADEMAS NO LE DEN IDEAS  
  
Después de un rato en que Lily se disculpo con James y este se calmo pasaron al comedor, Lily sirvió la cena y todos comenzaron a comer y recordar viejos tiempos en la escuela.  
Al cabo de un rato Lily recordó el encuentro con Peter, y se los platico, a lo que ellos contestaron.  
  
-No te preocupes Lily, Peter hace eso últimamente muy a menudo - contesto Remus  
-Si, no pasa nada, tal vez tuvo una cita, como tú dijiste - contesto James  
-Si tal vez tienen razón, no debí preocuparme - contesto Lily mientras recogía los platos y aparecía los postres.  
  
Cuando terminaron Lily, les dijo que era hora que Harry se durmiera, así que Sirius y Remus se despidieron de el, diciéndole que volverían mañana y le traerían muchos regalos.  
  
Al cabo de un rato, Lily le grito a James:  
  
-James, Harry ya se va a dormir. ¡Ven!  
-¿Por que?  
-Tienes que darle el beso de buenas noches a Harry, así que sube  
  
Cuando James llego a la habitación de Harry este ya se encontraba en su cuna cuando se acerco, vio que Harry traía un pijama de unas snitch.  
  
-Por que trae eso- le pregunto a Lily  
-Es por que será un buscador- contesto Lily  
-Claro que no será cazador - exclamo James  
-Además será Prefecto y premio anual - dijo Lily - Como su madre  
-Claro que no será cazador y capitán del equipo de quiditch de Gryffindor como su padre - dijo James sin quitar la vista de su hijo  
-Por supuesto que no- respondió Sirius, que estaba en la puerta con Remus - ser  
un merodeador, como su padrino.  
-Por que no dejan que Harry decida lo que quiera ser - contesto Remus  
-Si tal vez - contestaron los tres  
  
Después de que los cuatro le dieron a Harry su beso de las buenas noches, bajaron para que este se durmiera.  
Pasaron un largo rato bebiendo cervezas de mantequilla o en el caso de Sirius whisky de fuego, recordaron sus tiempos de estudiantes, hasta que Remus les dijo que tenia trabajo que hacer, se despidió, y en un instante desapareció, Lily se fue a limpiar la cocina, mientras que James y Sirius se quedaron en la sala.  
  
Progns, crees que Peter podría...  
-No lo creo, Sirius, pero todo es muy es extraño, me preocupa- contesto James mientras se paseaba por la sala.  
-Iré a ver que se trae entre manos Peter, solo para estar seguros, ¿Que te parece? - dijo Sirius mientras le daba un trago a su whisky de fuego.  
-Si esta bien, solo para estar seguros - contesto James  
-Bien me voy, voy a buscarlo, te veré mañana, y te diré lo que paso, de acuerdo  
-Si, esta bien, cuídate padfoot, de acuerdo.  
-No te preocupes, se cuidarme solo, adiós Lily, ya me voy - dijo Sirius- mientras se dirigía a la puerta  
-Adiós, espero que vengas pronto- contesto Lily mientras salía de la cocina y despedía de Sirius.  
  
Era cerca de la medianoche, cuando un fuerte grito, despertó a la señora Potter, provenía de la habitación de su hijo.  
  
-James TU hijo esta llorando – dijo Lily mientras se daba la vuelta para seguir durmiendo - Ve a calmarlo.  
-En las madrugadas es TU hijo - contesto el señor Potter mientras se tapaba con la colcha para no escuchar el llanto de su hijo.  
-Anda James, tienes que ayudarme un poco  
-Esta bien - Mientras tanto metió la mano debajo de la almohada, saco la varita mágica, la apunto hacia la puerta y dijo - Accio Harry  
-JAMES POTTER, COMO TE ATREVES A USAR UN ENCANTAMIENTO CONVOCADOR EN NUESTRO HIJO  
-Que, mis encantamientos convocadores son muy buenos  
-No pensaste en que las puertas están cerradas  
-Upps, lo siento, Alohomora - dijo mientras le apuntaba a la puerta  
  
En unos segundos después entro a la habitación Harry, llorando a todo lo que sus pulmones le permitían.  
  
-Mira lo que hiciste, James - dijo Lily mientras se levantaba y tomaba a su hijo entre sus brazos.  
- Que, ya estaba llorando - pero su esposa ya había salido de la habitación  
  
Después de un buen rato, Lily consiguió que Harry volviera a dormirse, y se dirigió a la recamara.  
  
Cuando entro James le hizo una seña de que no hiciera ningún ruido.  
  
-Lily, creo que hay alguien dentro de la casa  
-¡QUE!, no puede ser el, ¿Verdad?  
-Silencio, voy a bajar a ver - dicho esto tomo su varita y se dirigió hacia la escalera  
-Voy contigo - dijo Lily mientras tomaba su varita  
-Si, pero quédate un poco atrás, ¿De acuerdo?  
  
Ambos comenzaron a bajar las escaleras, James había ya bajado y Lily estaba a la mitad de la escalera, cuando James entro a la sala, lo escucho decir:  
  
-Que haces aquí Peter  
-Lo siento, James, pero El señor Tenebroso tiene que terminar con tu hijo  
-De que hablas, el no puede encontrarnos, a menos... de que... tu...  
-¡Lily, coge a Harry y vete! ¡Es el! ¡Vete! ¡Corre! Yo lo detendré.  
-¡JAMES!  
-vete Lily  
  
Tan rápido como podía subió las escaleras, al llegar, al final de estas, un resplandor verde ilumino la casa, solo podía ser....  
  
-¡JAMES! ¡NO POR FAVOR NO TE VAYAS! No me dejes...  
  
No podía perder tiempo, entro al cuarto de Harry, donde el niño ya estaba despierto, lo tomo entre sus brazos, se dirigió a la ventana, entonces la puerta se abrió de golpe, y una figura alta y más blanca que una calavera, con ojos de un rojo amoratado, y la nariz  
tan aplastada como la de una serpiente y con pequeñas rajas en ella en vez de  
orificios entró en la habitación.  
  
-Entrégame al niño, y podrás vivir  
-A Harry no. A Harry no. A Harry no, por favor.  
-Aparte, entupida....apártate...  
-A Harry no. Te lo ruego, no. Cójeme a mí, mátame a mí en su lugar...  
-Quítate - repiti  
-A Harry no, por favor. Ten piedad, te lo ruego, ten piedad....  
  
Lily, puso a Harry en el suelo, cerca del rincón, lo cubrió con su cuerpo,  
-Por favor, haré lo que sea, no lo mates...  
  
Levanto la varita, Lily cubrió a Harry con su cuerpo, escucho la voz que decía.  
  
-Crucio  
  
El dolor, sentía que cuchillos incandescentes le cortaban el cuerpo, la cabeza le dolía, sintió que caía, Harry......, no podía dejarlo...  
  
Sintió que alguien se acercaba, trato de levantarse, les estaba apuntando con la varita, tenia que protegerlo...  
  
-Quítate, o te matare a ti también.  
  
Vio a su hijo, temiendo que fuera la última vez, que haría su hijo sin ella, las lagrimas corrieron por su mejilla lentamente mientras besaba la frente de su hijo.  
  
-Harry, recuerda que siempre te amare, siempre te cuidare....siempre estaremos contigo........  
-Avada Kedavra  
  
Un resplandor verde, ilumino de nuevo la casa, el cuerpo inerte de Lily Potter cayo a un lado de su hijo, una voz estridente estallo en carcajadas, y dirigió la varita hacia la frente del niño..............  
  
Notas de amynaoko: Ahhh, que triste no?, ya se que muchos creen que james era buscador, pero en una entrevista Rowling dijo que era cazador, así que yo lo puse así,  
Espero que les haya gustado, si es así dejen un review , bueno Hasta la próxima....


End file.
